


Деформированные улыбки

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Instability, Relationship Issues, toxic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Шрамы — это, конечно, мелочь. То, что внутри черепной коробки — уже страшнее. В голове Тсуны побывало столько пуль, что впору устраивать кладбище.





	Деформированные улыбки

— Куда мы едем?

— Полагаю, подальше отсюда.

Тсуна высовывает голову из окна машины, щурясь от бьющего в лицо ветра; мимо проносятся смазанные оранжевые пятна, превращающиеся в миниатюрные солнца на темном фоне: первые фонари зажглись еще полчаса назад, и с каждой минутой мир вокруг все темнее. Небо наливается густой синевой, как свежий синяк.

Тсуну не спрашивали, хочет ли куда-то она ехать. Тсуну вообще не спрашивают ни о чем, это что-то вроде одного из тех правил, которые не нужно озвучивать.

Тсуна заочно на все согласна — хоть режь, хоть пытай, хоть скидывай с обрывов, хоть… Ангельское терпение ей, должно быть, досталось от матери, а той, пережив десяток смешений крови, — от Джотто. Эдакое наследие, идущее в качестве бонуса к интуиции.

Никому не нужно, но пусть будет.

— Это дорога в Токио?

Тсуна проснулась несколько минут назад, пристегнутая ремнем безопасности и замотанная в три слоя одеял, как слойка с сыром. В битве снотворного и интуиции обычно выигрывает первое: к нему организм еще не привык. К искрам пламени в крови ему даже привыкать не нужно — Тсуна родилась с ними.

Маленькая Тсунаеши родилась с кровью, вскипевшей на висках после первого вдоха; крик, вырвавшийся из ее груди, был криком всепоглощающей боли — и еще непознанного одиночества.

— Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь видела дорогу в Токио с указателями на немецком.

— Я вообще не видела ни одной дороги, кроме той, что ведет в школу.

Вывезти человека из страны не так сложно, если у тебя есть связи и деньги. Если есть снотворное, то вывезти кого-то заграницу можно вообще без его участия. Тсуна проиграла. Снова.

Из радиоприемника звучит что-то, до неприличия похожее на М83, и Реборн позволяет себе на секунду прикрыть глаза. Огни повсюду мерцают, сбивая с толку, Тсуна качает головой в такт песне, иногда подставляя лицо ветру. Из-под светлой краски, что выжгла Саваде все волосы, проглядывают медленно отрастающие каштановые корни.

«Где-то там у нее шрамы, — думает Реборн, — от пуль».

Шрамы — это, конечно, мелочь. То, что внутри черепной коробки — уже страшнее.

— Мы поедим где-нибудь?

— На заднем сиденье рюкзак.

Тсуна пьет сок из коробочки с улыбающимся апельсином на ней; обхватывает трубочку губами, чуть прикусывает — челюсть выдается вперед то ли из-за брекетов, то ли из-за попыток не задеть небольшой ожог в уголке рта.

Реборн вспоминает, как пару недель назад Тсуна точно так же пила воду из пустого аквариума, и крепче сжимает пальцами руль.  
Что будет, если слишком часто стрелять в человека?

Возможно, ничего.

Ничего хорошего.

Тсуна беспомощно смотрит на яблоко в целлофановой упаковке, трясет вихрастой головой и кусает губу. В свои семнадцать Савада все еще похожа на двенадцатилетнего ребенка и немного — на побитого жизнью щенка. Острые коленки, обтягиваемые темно-синим денимом, щеки с детской припухлостью, влажные глаза: посмотрите все, босс Вонголы — невинный одуванчик в белых варежках!

Тсуна как-то хотела изменить мир, но мир, повзрослевший и наученный горьким опытом, изменил Тсуну.

— У тебя седина появляется, — Тсуна разрывает наконец целлофан, хрустит яблоком и морщится от кислого вкуса. Реборн переключает станцию — о вечном, срываясь на вопли, поет LaFee — и улыбается почти искренне.

— Уже полгода как, но спасибо, что заметила.

Реборн не знает, куда он едет. Навигатор равнодушным металлическим голосом советует поворачивать направо (Реборн сворачивает налево — с этой стороны от трассы город редеет, пока не превращается в равнодушную темноту полей). Реборн не знает, что случится, когда их найдут. «Если, — повторяет он мысленно, — если нас найдут».

Тсуна улыбается ему, стоит только на нее взглянуть. Она состоит из спрессованного солнечного света, каждой своей улыбкой отпуская его луч за лучом — и иногда позволяет лучам сжечь что-нибудь к черту.

— Ты не знаешь, куда мы едем, да? — она продолжает улыбаться, словно это ничуть ее не волнует. — Точно. Ты вообще ничего не знаешь.

Тсуну ни о чем не спрашивают, помните? Спрашивает обычно сама Тсуна. Смешливо смотрит и задает вопросы — а ты думай потом, куда себя от этих вопросов девать. Толкается своими острыми коленками, трясет вихрастой головой, обхватывает губами трубочку от сока — а Тсунаеши, чтоб всему провалиться, выглядит на двенадцать, и о чем-то другом на месте этой трубочки думать страшно, и Реборн все равно думает.

Ненавидит себя сильнее всего на свете.

И думает.

— Не вертись, пока не пристрелил, — предупреждает Реборн; Тсуна послушно замолкает, складывает руки на животе, так и не выпутавшись до конца из пледа, отворачивается к окну, продолжая улыбаться.

Тсуна пила воду из пустого аквариума; Тсуна задавала вопросы; Тсуна застряла в каком-то неопределенном возрасте; Тсуна.

Что будет, если слишком часто стрелять в человека?

Возможно, ничего.

Ничего хорошего.

«Где-то там, — думает Реборн, — у нее шрамы».

Не на коже. К черту шрамы на коже. К черту вообще все, что похоже на шрамы — морщинки в уголках глаз, пигментные пятна, улыбающиеся рты.

Небо чернеет, и глаза Тсуны чернеют вместе с ним.

Дело даже не в шрамах: шрамы — это мелочь. Дело в нутре.

Тсуна улыбается своему отражению немного отрешенно, на автомате. Голова у нее пустая, как раковина без моллюска, и в мозгах все изломано, ссыпано речным песком в пыльные босоножки. Тсуна улыбается — лучи солнца сплетаются в жгуты и душат горьким осознанием того факта, что это уже не починить. Все зашло слишком далеко, и рамки, на которых держался мир, сломались с сухим насмешливым хрустом.

Реборн ненавидит себя, когда гладит ее по голове, ненавидит, когда прослеживает кончиками пальцев ушной хрящ, спускаясь к щеке, ненавидит, когда Тсуна хватает его запястье, улыбаясь этой своей деформированной улыбкой. Не понимает. Молча дает добро.

— Обе руки на руль, — мягко смеется Тсуна, сжимая чужие пальцы.

Реборн вспоминает, что под прицелом десятка мафиози она смеялась так же мягко.

«Должно быть, — думает Реборн, — я буду гореть в аду».

Тсуна не подходит для роли босса. Тсуна — божий одуванчик в белых варежках, Тсуна делает странные вещи и улыбается всем одинаково ярко, потому что, ну, знаете, различать людей с каждым днем ей становится все сложнее. Что-то в голове перемешивается, расползается перетекающей в черное синевой, как вечерние сумерки, ненавязчиво шуршит внутри черепа, там, прямо под шрамами. Разум осыпается в карманы стеклянным крошевом.

В голове Тсуны побывало столько пуль, что впору устраивать кладбище.

«Она не понимает, — говорит себе Реборн, — не понимает вообще ничего».

Говорит себе из раза в раз: когда гладит чужие пальцы, когда целует чужой рот с ожогом в уголке, когда прижимает голову к мягкой груди, не скрытой плотной тканью толстовки. Ненавидит себя все сильнее, но продолжает.

— А мама не будет беспокоиться? — Тсуна включает в машине свет и выжидательно смотрит на Реборна. Тот закрывает глаза на долю секунды.

— Нет, не будет, — говорит он через силу. — Никто не будет.

«Потому что позавчера, — добавляет Реборн про себя, — ты сожгла всех, кого только можно было».

Тсунаеши улыбается, удовлетворенная ответом, и закутывается в плед сильнее, собираясь немного поспать. Ветер путает отросшие волосы и забирается под воротник.

— Что будет, если слишком часто стрелять в человека? — спрашивает Реборн шепотом, жмурясь до цветных кругов перед глазами.

Тсуна улыбается сквозь сон и отвечает — впервые в жизни:

— Буду я.


End file.
